


puppy love

by weeabooty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, a thing for my friends ocs, all u need to know is finn is a nerd and dash is in track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeabooty/pseuds/weeabooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Puppy love (also known as a crush, calf love or kitten love) is an informal term for feelings of love, romance, or infatuation, often felt by young people during their childhood and adolescence.[1] It is named for its resemblance to the adoring, worshipful affection that may be felt for a puppy." <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puppy_love">(x)</a></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny lil thing for my friend's ocs bc they're cute and dorky and gay

Finn smiled to himself as he watched his boyfriend (he could say that now, it was official, he had a  _ boyfriend _ ) run at half-speed around the track. Not a single page of the book on his lap had been turned since he sat down, in favor of watching his  _ boyfriend _ run.

 

And wow, did he look good running. 

 

Of course, the Unofficial Dashiell Young Fanclub sitting in the front row of the stands and waving every time he passed put a little bit of a damper on Finn’s mood, but then he just remembered the way Dash ignored everyone else while they were together and everything was fine. 

 

(The hickies marking up Dash’s neck where everyone could see didn’t hurt, either. Finn is especially proud of himself for that move.)

 

Breathing hard, Dash slowed to a stop in front of the benches, grabbing his water bottle. It hadn’t been a very intense workout but it he stayed on the track longer than anyone to train for endurance. As routine nowadays, Finn bookmarked his unturned page and got up from the bleachers to catch a ride home with his boyfriend.

 

It was almost too satisfying watching Dash’s face light up when his green eyes fell on Finn, and to watch all his fangirls’ faces drop as they realized what was going on.

 

“You actually came to watch me practice? Babe, you’re too sweet to me.” Dash said, putting an arm around Finn’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple. They’d only been dating for a few weeks, but Dash had established that he had no qualms about PDA very early on. 

 

“What can I say? I just  _ had  _ to see the great Dash Young in action.” Finn teased, blushing slightly from the kiss. 

 

“Really now? Because I don’t know about you, but I’d sure call last night ‘ _ in action _ ’” Dash whispered in his reddened ear and pulled back to wink,making Finn’s skin heat up even more. “Especially that last round of Mario Kart, that was pretty intense.” 

 

Finn just rolled his eyes and gently shoved his chuckling boyfriend, not hard enough to push him away but hard enough to get his fake annoyance across. 

  
The warmth on his shoulders and laughter in his ears reminded him exactly why all that time spent pinning and dreaming and wishing had been worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might write more abt them??? idk there's a lot of room to go from this so maybe
> 
> hmu for more cheesy gay shit: tamakisemocorner.tumblr.com


End file.
